Nostalgia
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: [Viñeta] Tenten estaba sola en la tienda, nadie entraba hace días.(...) —Kankuro —lo llamó cuando lo vio caminando en la calle. Iba rápido, con una capucha negra sobre su cabeza a pesar del calor que ese día hacía—, estás viejo.


_Vi a Tenten sola en una tienda mientras que el resto tenía hijos y era feliz. No lo pude resistir._

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten estaba sola en la tienda, nadie entraba hace días. Arrugó la nariz, las armas no se vendían tan rápido como las flores. No debía escuchar más a Ino y sus emprendimientos. Se levantó de la silla, acomodó el acero que estaba empolvándose en la vitrina y decidió cerrar hoy. Quizás por toda la semana. La paz hacía que el negocio se oxidara al igual que ella. La necesidad de tener tantas disminuía y aumentaba la renta. De seguir así, además de sus preciadas armas, pondría en venta su pequeño departamento y se iría a vivir a otra región. La aldea seguía creciendo y ella se hacía más pobre.<p>

Cerró la tienda con el tintineo de las llaves en sus manos y decidió irse a la taberna.

—Kankuro —lo llamó cuando lo vio caminando en la calle. Iba rápido, con una capucha negra sobre su cabeza a pesar del calor que ese día hacía—, estás viejo.

—Y tú estás acabada —indicó con una sonrisa. Ya se había enterado que la mujer había arrendado una celda en el centro de la ciudad y puesto a la venta sus mejores armas, tendría que estar loca o muy desfinanciada si se atrevía a hacer eso. Jamás vendería a sus marionetas, pero, claro, él era el guardaespaldas de Kazekage y tenía una fortuna.

Tenten sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo, con el tiempo el humor del extranjero se suavizaba un poco—, ¿vas a ver a tu sobrino?

—Buscaré a mi hermano, exactamente. —Jamás aceptaría que le gustaba el chico, aunque no tuviera mucho de Temari.

—Es extraño, ¿no?

—¿El qué? —La mujer se encogió de hombros. Había pasado la tarde con Lee y su hijo, llevado unas cuantas flores de la tienda exitosa de Ino a la tumba de Neji, y repasado toda su infancia con su otrora compañero de equipo. Se sentía nostálgica.

—Todos están formando familia.

—Se están condenando —replicó ariscamente. Emprendieron el camino hacia la residencia Nara a pasos lentos y cansados—. Si Neji estuviese vivo, estarías perdiéndote de la misma forma.

—Tal vez, no lo sé… —Hace años había dejado de ponerse en ese escenario.

Quedaron en silencio, Tenten se sintió sudorosa. Con toda la modernidad entrando en la aldea, los árboles retrocedían, y con ellos, la sombra se extinguía. Kankuro no parecía verse perturbado, comparando con el calor seco del desierto, para él ir a de visita era un respiro fresco y húmedo. La señora de las armas le vio la cara bajo la capucha, imaginándolo sudoroso, pero solo se encontró con su piel resquebrajada por la arena bajo su maquillaje.

—Aquí te dejo. —Kankuro sonrió. Había algo en esa mujer que le alegraba el día, su peinado, su estilo, su voz. Era un conjunto atractivo siendo ya una mujer adulta, algo que no le había llamado la atención cuando era más joven. Tenten se encogió de hombros, esperaba tener compañía en la taberna. Ino ya no la acompañaba como antes y terminaba nostálgica en la barra—. ¿Has pensado en la embajada?

—¿Y morir sofocada en la Arena?

—Es mejor que estar aquí vendiendo tus armas. —Nadie más que él entendía su dolor al venderlas, por eso no podía venderlas todas y había una vitrina protegida con una advertencia impresa. Le gustaba exhibirlas, le habían ayudado en el pasado y ahora solo alimentaban su nostalgia.

—Es una propuesta un tanto precipitada —le dijo, a él no le gustó—. ¿Qué haré allá? La paz se ha establecido firmemente —volvió a decirle, con la esperanza de que el rostro congestionado bajo la capucha se suavizase un poco. Sin embargo, Kankuro solo cambiaría su expresión ante una confirmación. Además, como él mismo había dicho, ella y la tienda estaban acabadas. Sus opciones eran tomar más clases en la Academia y seguir bebiendo sola en la taberna o irse a la Arena y enfrentar un destino totalmente desconocido. Dudó pero, en el fondo, siempre supo la respuesta—. Lo haré, ¿es que acaso esperabas otra respuesta? —Le dijo, Kankuro asintió complacido—. Solo debo advertirte, no puedes enamorarte de mí. No tengo madera de esposa ni de madre, y sé que eso es lo que buscas.

—Se nota que no me conoces. —Se marchó, Tenten se permitió una risa que pronto contagió al extranjero con una sonrisa que cubrió con su capucha. Él se mentía y ella también. Él ya estaba enamorado de ella y ella, a su vez, se imaginaba junto a él al final de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Paz y amor. SS.<em>


End file.
